


Moonlight

by electradisko



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (ish?), Beach Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Romance, Teasing, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electradisko/pseuds/electradisko
Summary: Kurapika and Leorio walk on the beach at night to watch the stars before things turn a bit heated.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 86





	Moonlight

Underneath the twinkling stars and full moon, two lovers were engaged in a passionate embrace upon soft sand as ocean waves lapped at the shore. They had spent their day basking in each other's company whilst relaxing by the beach until they retired to their villa for a quiet dinner. After finishing their meal they had walked hand in hand along the shore as the sun slowly sunk below the horizon creating streaks of oranges and pinks across the sky. 

They soon sprawled out on their patterned beach towel by a small dune a bit away from the rolling ripples of sea foam to watch as the stars began littering the skies above. The two hunters, Leorio and Kurapika, watched as the sun completely vanished to be replaced with a beaming full moon. They adored these peaceful and cloudless nights, as they could idle outside using the brightness of the moon as their light source so they could still clearly see the other’s features. 

Their intertwined fingers fell apart as Leorio encircled Kurapika in his arms to bring their mouths together for an affectionate kiss. After a moment they pulled away to rest their foreheads together and look into each other's eyes, Kurapika’s being now a deep velvety red, full of adoration. Leorio smiled gently, seeing Kurapika’s ruby earring shimmering under the moon’s glow to match his coveted scarlet orbs. As they leaned back in their soft kisses soon turned to a passionate makeout session. 

Their love had turned them both unyieldingly soft yet consistently heated as they never seemed to keep their hands to themselves for long. As their mouths moved together Kurapika began to shift himself into the other’s lap. Leorio helped his boyfriend by grabbing his hips and pulling him roughly forward until they were flush against each other. Kurapika groans low into his lover's mouth as the motion creates a hint of friction as he was now fully straddling Leorio.

In return Leorio licks Kurapika’s bottom lip, begging for entrance, which the other gladly accepts, allowing Leorio’s tongue to plunge into his mouth. As their tongues intertwine Kurapika whines high in his throat and then begins to slowly yet firmly rock his hips against Leorio’s to gain more pleasure. 

Leorio gropes one of the soft supple thighs settled around his waist while the other hand grasps his boyfriend’s hip just a bit tighter as if to be sure he was real. Leorio flicks his tongue against the others the way he knows he loves which earns him a high needy whimper. The beautiful and incredibly hot sound from his boyfriend only spurs Leorio to grind up harder into Kurapika’s rocking hips. 

The ambiance around them has now completely shifted from an affectionate romance to hot searing desire, not that there was ever much of a difference when they were alone. The beach was all but empty except for the pair of them and neither had any complaints in taking the other right there that very second. 

Both had been too lazy to change out of their bathing suits from earlier that day so Leorio used this to his advantage. Removing one hand from Kurapika’s thigh he skitters his fingers up and down the blonde’s lean back eliciting yet another pleased gasp from the younger man. His other hand shifted slightly down to the spot that connected his grinding hips to his thighs, fingers grazing softly over the barely-there love handles. Leorio rubs soft circles into them, just shy of where he knew the other wanted it most. 

Euphoria surged through the lovers’ veins, the full moon illuminating against their bare torsos and cascading down the rest of their half-naked figures. Shivers of desire came off their bodies as they rolled together for more delicious friction. 

Leorio reluctantly pulls away from his lover’s mouth to suck in more air but also to gaze upon his beautiful boyfriend. Blond hair hangs around his face to frame soft fair skin. The Kurta’s eyes are now glazed over with lust and clouded with desire. With his mouth is ajar and his breathing is deep Kurapika is a lewd image of hunger.

Leorio can’t deny that the Kurta’s eyes are beautiful, but he knew that because of this beauty they were highly coveted as items. To Leorio they were beautiful because they were a part of Kurapika. His eyes were not items nor were they objects or mere trinkets to be sold and trafficked. Kurapika’s eyes, red or brown-grey, were a part of him and that was what made them beautiful. 

Leorio must have been checking out his lover for too long as Kurapika, who was now impatiently shifting his pelvis since Leorio had stopped his friction to gaze at his boyfriend, suddenly with labored breathing and an adorable hitch in his throat said, “Hah, w-why are you, ah, staring at me?” 

Leorio kept on staring into his eyes and gave him a soft smile before restarting his own grinding.“You’re so beautiful” he whispers. 

Kurapika shivered at that for Leorio knew how to use his praise kink against him, not that he was complaining. He hums out little filthy sounds due to the new compliments and remused rubbing of their groins.

“You’re perfect. So amazing. So precious to me.” Kurapika gasps and writhes in his hold, grinding down harder, as Leorio continues his low declarations of love. “My precious Kurta. My precious Kurapika,” he said pressing kisses to Kurapika’s jaw. 

He kisses down Kurapika’s neck, eliciting soft moans from his lover. Making his way down to Kurapika’s pulse point he licks over the sweet spot and nibbles on it before softly sucking a bruise to the area. Leorio began biting at the junction between his neck and shoulder blades just to hear more beautiful noises before slowly licking over his collarbones. Kurapika draws in a sharp breath grasping at Leorio’s hair to pull him impossibly closer. 

“Leorio,” he breathes “Pl-please.”

“Hmm? What do you want baby?”

Leorio is now speaking low and huskily into his ear. When Kurapika offers no answer besides another whimper, Leorio takes a ruby jewel of his earring into his mouth and yanks down slightly making him swallow a groan. “You,” He final gasps out “...I want you, ah~, right now my love, please!” 

Leorio hums, considering his answer. He loves to make Kurapika beg for him. “My love, my Kurapika, such a good boy for me.” He strokes his fingers lightly down the Kurta’s back to make him shiver before grabbing his rear to control the erratic movement of his grinding body. 

“ahh... hah...hah~” 

“Come on darling,” Leorio smirks, controlling Kurapika’s body to make him grind hard and slow. “You can do better than that. Tell me what you need. Tell me exactly what you want~”

“Hah, leorio, please please.” he keened “Take me. Take me right here. Please I need you so bad!” 

As a bit of punishment for not being as vulgar as he desired Leorio latched onto one of Kurapika’s overly sensitive nipples. Kurapika let out a sob like whine as Leorio licked his pert nipple and circled it with his tongue making it harden even more under his mouth. He sucked it while moving a hand up to tease the other by pinching at it. 

He gave his nipple another rough lick before blowing hot air on it. “C’mon baby. Beg for it. What exactly do you want me to do to you?” 

“I-I want...Hmmmph~!” Kurapika could almost cry from just this simple teasing. Leorio had moved to his other nipple, the one he had been working with his fingers, to lick and probe it with his tongue. He knew what Leorio wanted to hear from him, but it was so damn difficult to make any coherent sentence while he was doing those things to his body. 

“G-God Leorio! I want you to take me. Ah-hhah~ Right here.” Kurapika tried to say between moans a while roughly tugging on his loves soft brown hair. “Right o-on this beach. I-heh wa-hah~ want you to fill me up with your-” 

“Ow!” 

Kurapika immediately stopped all movements. He, albeit very reluctant, ceased the fervent rolling of his hips and the rough pulling of his hair in fear that he hurt his boyfriend.

“Huh? Love? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” 

Leorio looked down to see a small hermit crab skittering on his leg and pinching his ankle. 

Kurapika’s lust clouded scarlet eyes were now a deep red with concern, yet still very much aroused and intense, but nonetheless anxious that he may have done something wrong. 

Leorio scoffs picks up the little crab to show to his boyfriend. “Little fucker pinched me.” He huffs with a short laugh. 

Kurapika’s eyes widen at the sight of the small crab in his boyfriend’s hand. He has Kurapika pressed flush against his body now with an arm wrapped around his waist as his other hand holds up a decently sized hermit crab to show his lover. Kurapika looks at with amusement before pressing his face into Leorio’s hair to let out a less than subtle giggle. 

He draws back more to release a louder laugh at the stupidity of the moment as a small crab managed to interrupt an almost obscene display.

Kurapika’s loud tinkling laugh makes the slight pain Leorio feels in his ankle subside. His boyfriend’s laugh used to be so scarce that Leorio now cherishes it every time he is blessed enough to hear it. 

“C’mere you asshole.” Leorio teases as he stands up and slings an amused Kurapika over his shoulder. The blond kicks his legs, still giggling wildly, as he hangs practically upside down over his boyfriend's shoulder. 

Leorio reaches up to squeezes one of his thighs to show that their night is far from over before huskily saying “Let’s take this inside.” 

Kurapika jolts a bit in his hold as a shudder racks his body from Leorio’s dominating tone. 

“I was finally getting you all hot an’ needy.” He purrs. “All good and begging for me.” He reaches to give his boyfriend’s rear a playful, but controlling smack. “And for laughing at me...well you’re gonna need to do a whole lot more begging before you get anywhere tonight.” 

Kurapika’s eyes flare at the commanding and sultry tone and he knows that the night is indeed far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: in the line “...make him shiver before grabbing his rear...” I almost wrote “he grabs Kurapika’s fat cake” and made myself laugh for 15 straight minutes. 
> 
> another warm-up before a real story and/or smut. hope u enjoy! i love these two!!


End file.
